1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus including a matrix of semiconductor thin film light emitting elements integrated on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in high-definition LED display apparatus using light emitting diodes (hereinafter, referred to as “LED”), that have very small pixel pitch of 3 mm or less bare chip LEDs are mounted in a two dimensional array (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-261335).
Specifically, a matrix of anode common lines and cathode common lines is formed on a substrate. Bare chip LED mounting areas are provided in areas other than the anode common lines and the cathode common lines. In order to electrically connect the bare chip LEDs, an anode electrode pad and a cathode electrode pad are formed extending from each anode common line and each cathode common line to the bare chip LED mounting areas. These electrode pads formed on the substrate are connected to an anode electrode pad and a cathode electrode pad formed on the bare chip LEDs. To connect the electrode pads on the substrate to the electrode pads on the bare chip LED, a gold (Au) bonding wire is applied to connect the electrode pads on the substrate to the electrode pads on the bare chip LED, or the bare chip LED is disposed on the substrate such that the surface having the electrode pads face the substrate and a conductive material connects the electrode pad on the bare chip LED and the electrode pads on the substrate.